


I sette sigilli

by darkrin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Four Horsemen, Maybe - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Damon è arrivato a Mystic Falls solo da poche settimane quando muore in circostanze strane e Caroline, con la sua nuova pelle di mostro, è l'unica a sospettare che l'improvviso ritorno di Klaus abbia a che fare con la morte del maggiore dei Salvatore.Nell'interno scuro e pieno di ombre della sua casa, Sheila Bennett canta una vecchia canzone di Ella Fitzgerald: Some folks can lose the blues in their heart / But when I think of you another shower starts / Into each life some rain must fall / But too much is fallin' in mine.(Quattro Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse!AU dalla s1 di TVD | Klaroline)





	1. Hide-and-seek'd for far too long

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho iniziato a plottare questa storia tantissimo tempo fa, senza mai mettermici davvero perché mi ero convinta di non essere in grado di scrivere long, ma la storia è rimasta lì a farmi compagnia, a volersi far scrivere e ho deciso che ci tenevo troppo per non provarci.  
> \- Il secondo capitolo (in cui verranno spiegate alcune cose) è già quasi pronto, ma conto di postarlo tra più o meno una settimana quando, spero avrò più o meno concluso o almeno impostato anche il terzo.  
> \- Tutti i titoli dei capitoli sono e saranno versi di Ocean's Brawl di Coeur de Pirate e in ogni capitolo ci sarà alternanza tra presente (più o meno o passato molto possimo) e passato.  
> \- Mi sto avventurando in luoghi a me ignoti, quindin pliiis, fatemi sapere cosa pensate di questo tentativo di scrivere più di una one-shot di sola e pura introspezione. :) E al solito non ho beta, quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi svista, errore, strafalcione.  
> \- E direi che con le note ci siamo.

 

**Prologo:**  
**Hide-and-seek'd for far too long**

   
   
   
C’è un appartamento in uno dei palazzi che sono stati costruiti dietro al Grill al posto delle vecchie villette fatiscenti che vi si trovavano e che sono state abbattute in un tentativo di compiere un’opera di speculazione edilizia, giustificata dal desiderio di bonificare la zona, che è costata la faccia a Carol Lockwood,  
C’è un appartamento, dunque, e nell’appartamento ci sono tre stanze: un bagno dalle pareti bianche, un salotto con un angolo cucina dagli scaffali ancora pieni di biscotti e una camera, dominata da un massiccio letto matrimoniale dalle lenzuola scure.  
Nella camera da letto c’è un armadio e in un angolo dell’armadio, sepolto sotto giacche di pelle e vecchie felpe, si trova uno scatolone di cartone pieno di cianfrusaglie: uno smalto rosso, due magliette da bambina, un vecchio reggiseno, un pacchetto di fazzoletti, qualche quaderno, un libro di poesie e un cerchietto spezzato e poi, sul fondo, un diario dai bordi sgualciti. Il diario ha la copertina scura e macchiata e sulla prima pagina, una Caroline bambina ha scritto, con calligrafia tonda e incerta:  
   
_23 giugno 2000_  
   
_Caro Diario,_  
_Questa sarà l’estate più bella della mia vita. Vado a trovare papà e andremo tutti i giorni al mare e mangeremo tantissimi gelati e la mamma non potrà più essere cattiva con me._  
_Diario, tu non lo sai, ma papà mi vuole tanto bene, non come la mamma._  
   
   
_***_  
   
   
La notizia della drammatica morte di Damon Salvatore – _questa mattina un giovane uomo è stato trovato morto nella sua macchina. La polizia cerca ancora di far luce sulle circostanze, ma c’è chi già punta sulla pista della vendetta personale –_ fa subito il giro di tutta Mystic Falls.  
Damon era arrivato solo da poche settimane ed era avvenente e aveva il fascino pericoloso degli uomini di certi vecchi film e certe cose – certe morti efferate, certe macchie di sangue sui finestrini delle macchine abbandonate su un sentiero isolato – non accadevano in una cittadina pacifica come Mystic Falls.  
\- Fai attenzione – le dice sua madre, quando esce al mattino per recarsi sul luogo del delitto. – Fai attenzione e torna subito a casa, questa sera. –  
Caroline annuisce, con la bocca piena di cereali, e Liz non aggiunge che la polizia sospetta che sia stato un omicidio e che l’assassino sia ancora in città e che sia un pericolo anche per altri. E lo è. pericoloso e un assassino e Damon è ben lungi dall’essere la sua prima vittima, ma Caroline ha smesso di temerlo così tanti anni fa.  
Caroline pensa a come sua madre griderebbe al mostro, se solo sapesse, e pensa alla maglietta sporca di sangue che ha nascosto in un sacchetto scuro e gettato in un secchio dall’altra parte della città. Pensa al sapore della carne di Bonnie sulla sua lingua e all’anello che le stringe, come una condanna, il medio della mano sinistra.  
Pensa: _è tornato_ e riesce a trattenersi a stento dall’attraversare la città di corsa, con la nuova velocità che ha scoperto di possedere una mattina mentre rischiava di soffocare tra le lacrime che le rigavano il volto e il sangue che le scivolava nella gola e lungo il mento e che, improvvisamente, era diventato l’unica cosa a cui riuscisse a pensare, che potesse desiderare.  
Un brivido le scorre lungo la schiena e un singhiozzo le si incastra in gola.  
   
   
Caroline sapeva cosa voleva dire quel desiderio quando si era svegliata, riversa lungo il ciglio di una strada statale, con il collo spezzato ed il ricordo di un ghigno malevolo negli occhi. Quando aveva avuto appena il tempo di correre alla porta di Bonnie prima dell’alba. Immagina che a _Damon_ – solo pensare il suo nome, il suo volto le fa accapponare la pelle – sarebbe piaciuto, oh così tanto!, l’idea di averla trasformata solo per farla morire arsa viva dai raggi del sole, solo per poter immaginare le sue urla mentre il fuoco la divorava.  
Quando si era svegliata, con le gengive spaccate dal dolore, Caroline aveva pensato a quell’uomo che ora è tornato e aveva stretto tra le dita il suo cellulare con tanta forza da frantumarlo per resistere all’impulso di chiamarlo, di digitare quel numero familiare quanto quello di sua madre, quanto il colore dei suoi occhi per chiedergli aiuto, per supplicarlo di…  
Era stata lei a ordinargli di andarsene. Era stata lei a dirgli che non aveva alcun bisogno della sua costante protezione, che era Caroline Forbes ed era in grado di cavarsela benissimo da sola. E non poteva, non poteva, non poteva chiamarlo ora e per dirgli cosa? _Sono morta, da sola. Te ne sei andato e sono morta e. Sono. Morta._  
Aveva ingoiato il panico che aveva rischiato di soffocarla e si era alzata dal ciglio della strada. Aveva rassettato il più possibile i vestiti e i capelli – per le macchie di fango e sangue non c’era nulla che potesse fare – ed aveva esalato un ultimo singhiozzo, prima di iniziare a correre più veloce che mai.  
Anni prima, l’uomo che ora è tornato le aveva spiegato della forza e della sete di sangue dei vampiri; le aveva elencato tutti i vantaggi che derivavano dall’essere trasformati, mentre tracciava con le dita il contorno delle sue nocche, scivolava lungo la linea della sua vita, si fermava in un punto per mormorare con un sogghigno: _eccola qui, tesoro, la tua staccionata bianca e i tuoi due figli biondi_ ed era scoppiato a ridere quando Caroline lo aveva allontanato con una spinta sulla spalla, che era stata efficace solo perché lui gliel’aveva concesso, e si era sollevata con uno sbuffo dal divano di pelle su cui era rannicchiata.  
   
Quando era apparsa sulla soglia dei Bennett, con la maglietta sporca di sangue e terra e il collo ancora indolenzito, Bonnie aveva indugiato solo un istante prima di invitarla ad entrare in quella casa che Caroline conosceva come le sue tasche.  
La ragazza le aveva offerto una tisana dal sapore acre e l’aveva osservata con sospetto da sopra il fumo che si levava dalla sua tazza.  
Caroline si era morsa le labbra per tentare di frenare l’istinto di strapparle a morsi la gola e negli occhi scuri come pietre di Bonnie aveva visto la consapevolezza e il disprezzo.  
\- Non posso ucciderti – le aveva detto quella che era stata la sua migliore amica, accarezzando distrattamente il bordo caldo del boccale di ceramica grigia. - Non per ora – aveva continuato, lanciando un’occhiata all’interno scuro e profumato di erbe della casa, da cui Caroline sentiva provenire il rumore leggero di stoviglie e la voce di Sheila Bennett che intonava una vecchia canzone di Ella Fitzgerald: _Some folks can lose the blues in their heart / But when I think of you another shower starts / Into each life some rain must fall / But too much is fallin' in mine._  
Gli occhi come pietre di Bonnie si erano riposati su di lei e la bambina che Caroline aveva rincorso con una risata tra l’erba alta dei prati di Mystic Falls, la ragazza a cui era corsa a confessare il suo primo bacio, aveva affermato:  
\- Ma se torcerai un capello anche a un solo abitante di Mystic Falls, verrò personalmente a ucciderti. E non importa quale terrore si abbatterà su di me. –  
Caroline si era morsa le labbra per non aggiungere: _non sarà solo su di te, sarà su tutto quello che ami e su tutto quello che avrai mai toccato nella tua vita, tutto quello che avrà conosciuto anche solo l’ombra di Bonnie Bennett._  
Si era umettata le labbra che sentiva secche e spaccate anche se erano prive di qualsiasi taglio:  
\- Non voglio far del male a nessuno, Bon. Non ho mai voluto che… finisse così  - aveva mormorato, rialzando lo sguardo sull’amica nella speranza che Bonnie vi leggesse qualcosa oltre le lacrime che Caroline sentiva pizzicarle gli angoli degli occhi.  
L’ultima dei Bennett si era limitata a scuotere le spalle.  
\- Lo so, Care, ma le cose sono andate così. -  
Bonnie le aveva dato del sangue, un anello che le aveva permesso di continuare a camminare alla luce del sole e le aveva portato via una migliore amica.  
Una notte Caroline aveva scritto su un quaderno rosa, come lo smalto che si era passata sulle unghie in un tentativo di fermare il tremore che le scuoteva le dita, la lista di quello che aveva perso e di quello che aveva guadagnato e arrivata in fondo alla pagina aveva deciso che se l’era cavata, come gli aveva detto, come gli aveva gridato, mentre lo spingeva fuori dalla porta della sua stessa casa – e lui lasciava che lo facesse.  
Se l’era cavata.  
Era solo morta, nel frattempo.  
E ora lui era tornato: non una parola, non una chiamata per mesi e lui _era tornato_ e aveva ucciso Damon. Caroline non era così sciocca da credere che fosse una coincidenza.  
   
   
Caroline non fa quasi in tempo a parcheggiare la macchina, che ha già sfilato le chiavi, afferrato la borsa piena dei libri di lezioni che non seguirà ed è saltata fuori dall’abitacolo.  
La strada le è familiare, come se non fossero passati mesi dall’ultima volta che vi è venuta. La fioraia all’angolo la saluta con uno sorriso aperto e un allegro cenno della mano e non sembra sorpresa di rivederla.  
Per settimane dopo che lui se n’era andato, Caroline aveva continuato a visitare quella casa vuota, ma la nostalgia, l’eco delle risate, delle discussioni, delle notti passate a tremare semi sepolta tra le sue braccia e le coperte per incubi che continuavano a tornare (- _Sono passati anni, sono passati… perché non smettono? Klaus, perché non smettono? - - Lo so, tesoro - - Voglio solo dormire. Voglio solo… - )_ erano ben presto diventate troppo forti perché lei potesse continuare a tornare in quell’appartamento in cui l’odore dell’uomo stava lentamente svanendo.  
Per un attimo si ferma, davanti alla soglia, indugia, con il mazzo di chiavi stretto tra le dita che tintinna piano. Sente nell’aria il cambiamento dato dalla sua presenza – e non sa se sia perché è diventata un vampiro o perché è _lui_.  
È tornato, ma non è detto che l’abbia fatto per lei. Non è detto che voglia vederla.  
\- Caroline. –  
Il suo nome la fa sobbalzare.  
Il suo nome, pronunciato da quella voce che non sente da mesi, con _quel_ tono – _l’affetto e la seduzione che si avvolgono intorno ad ogni lettera del suo nome_ \- da oltre la porta chiusa, la fa sobbalzare e sente il cuore batterle nel petto come se non fosse mai morta, come se stesse tentando di prendere il volo.  
\- Caroline, hai le chiavi. Non costringermi ad alzarmi – continua l’uomo.  
Riesce quasi a vederlo, stravaccato sul divano di pelle, i piedi poggiati sul tavolino di vetro e un bicchiere di bourbon stretto mollemente tra le dita da pianista. Cerca di trattenere il sorriso che la familiarità della scena rischia di strapparle e infila le chiavi nella toppa.  
La serratura scatta con la stessa facilità di sempre e oltre la soglia l’accoglie la vista dell’uomo che le sogghigna da sopra lo schienale del divano e il leggero odore di carbone e zolfo – polvere da sparo, ha imparato negli anni – che lui si porta addosso ovunque vada.  
\- Quanto tempo, tesoro. –  
\- Klaus. -  
E il suo nome non è veramente Klaus, non lo è mai stato, ma a quella parola il sogghigno si allarga sul volto dell’uomo.  
   
   
***  
   
   
_30 giungo 2000_  
   
_La prima cosa che nota, tra il sangue e le urla che le hanno lacerato la gola, la prima cosa che riesce a farsi strada nel terrore che le scuote le membra, è la mano che le si posa sulla spalla e Caroline ripensa, distrattamente, a un giorno di sole._  
_Era primavera e gli uccellini cinguettavano allegri, tra le foglie verdi degli alberi. C’era una festa e sua madre parlava con una donna che indossava un abito giallo che sembrava catturare tutta la luce del sole e aveva capelli scuri le ricadevano in ordinati boccoli lungo le spalle. Caroline aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto avere una mamma così: sorridente e femminile come le mamme dovevano essere._  
_Caroline ricorda di aver sentito sua madre parlare, mentre sfrecciava loro accanto, ricorda la voce e il tono e le parole._  
_\- Ha dita lunghissime – aveva detto. – Sono proprio mani da pianista. -_  
_Caroline non sa perché il ricordo – di quella giornata e quelle parole – le sia rimasto addosso, non sa perché le torni in mente ora, mentre quella mano le si posa sulla spalla e riesce solo a pensare:_ è proprio una mano da pianista _e forse lo dice ad alta voce perché una smorfia sorpresa e divertita si fa strada sul volto dell’uomo che le sta di fronte._  
_Non c’è il sole e nell’aria c’è uno strano odore di carbone e zolfo._  
_Ha i capelli chiari e un leggero velo di barba gli copre il volto. Le labbra sono piegate in un sogghigno e gli occhi – Caroline non ne distingue il colore ed è un problema perché se fossero azzurri almeno potrebbe avere la certezza che si tratta di un principe e invece così è costretta all’incertezza – sono animati da una luce divertita._  
_Non c’è nessun divertimento, invece, nella voce con cui le si rivolge, con cui le dice:_  
_\- I vampiri sono morti, ora puoi smettere di urlare e disturbare la quiete del vicinato, tesoro. –_  
_Non c’è nessuna gentilezza nella fermezza con cui le stringe la spalla e sembra volerla ancorare a sé, a quel momento e alla sua voce, che la fa rabbrividire perché è aspra e i vampiri non esistono, non…_  
_È il verso esasperato che lascia le labbra dell’uomo che le fa realizzare la presenza delle grosse, pesanti lacrime che le stanno rigando il volto._  
_\- Mi… mi dispiace – balbetta. – Ora… ora smetto. Giuro. È solo che… -_  
È solo che mio padre mi ha lasciato qui da sola e dei vampiri sono entrati in casa e voglio mio padre e…  
_Forse lo dice di nuovo perché, improvvisamente, l’uomo le si è seduto accanto, con uno sbuffo._  
   
   
Anni dopo gli avrebbe chiesto cosa l’avesse spinto a farlo: a sedersi accanto a lei fino a quando non aveva smesso di piangere e a dirle: _abito nella casa accanto_ , quando Caroline gli aveva stretto l’orlo della maglietta tra le dita e l’aveva supplicato di non andarsene, di non lasciarla sola e che cosa sarebbe accaduto se i m… mo… mostri fossero tornati?  
Klaus si era voltato a guardarla, con un sopracciglio inarcato. Caroline aveva sollevato le dita dei piedi, infilati tra la schiena dell’uomo e lo schienale del divano in cerca di calore.  
\- Avresti smesso di piangere, se non l’avessi fatto? – le domanda e conoscono entrambi la risposta.  
Sanno entrambi che è abituato a sopportare rumori ben peggiori del pianto di una bambina di otto anni. Che chissà quanti ne ha lasciati agonizzare dall’alto del suo sguardo indifferente. Il pensiero le fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena e Caroline si vergogna di sé stessa perché non è solo terrore, non è solo paura di fronte alle cose di cui quell’uomo è capace, ma è anche eccitazione perché ora è lì e lascia che lei gli metta i piedi in grembo, perché si ricorda, seppur con uno sbuffo, di comprarle i suoi biscotti preferiti. Perché lascia che pianga quando i ricordi di quello che suo padre ha fatto la tengono sveglia la notte.  
Un ghigno piega le labbra della ragazza. Ha sedici anni, un maglione nero e un eyeliner troppo pesante intorno agli occhi. Ha sedici anni e nelle ossa un’inespressa voglia di ribellarsi e urlare contro sua madre e suo padre e tutti i segreti, contro Matt e la sua incapacità di vederla.  
\- Attento – lo avvisa e l’angolo delle labbra dell’uomo si solleva prima ancora che lei abbia finito di parlare. – O la gente inizierà a pensare che ci tieni. –  
Klaus è quasi sorpreso dalla risata che gli lascia le labbra.


	2. Lived for bad, and hit the rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si fa un lungo passo indietro per arrivare alle ultime ore della vita di Damon Salvatore. E in cui si spiega come Caroline sia diventata il vampiro che è.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Giuro che nel prossimo capitolo finalmente Caroline e Klaus parleranno davvero e nel presente e che prima o poi finiranno i capitoli introduttivi (forse) (prima o poi) (tipo all'epilogo poi).  
> \- Questo capitolo è assolutamente NON DAMON FRIENDLY. Mi disp per i suoi fan.   
> \- Sempre NO BETA quindi segnalatemi ogni cosa, svista, strafalcione.

**Capitolo 1**   
**Lived for bad, and hit the rails**

  
  
   
Un passo indietro. Prima del ritorno dell’uomo che si fa chiamare Klaus e che porta il sangue del mondo nascosto tra le falangi delle dita, prima della morte di Damon Salvatore – _sembra l’operato di un animale_ , sussurra Liz di fronte al cadavere ed è in polizia da anni, ma per un attimo deve trattenere i conati di vomito, come se fosse di nuovo di fronte al suo primo cadavere -, prima che Caroline aprisse gli occhi e si trovasse riversa sul ciglio di una dimenticata strada statale, con aghi di pino e sassolini attaccati alle guance e gli abiti sporchi di polvere e sangue.  
Prima di ogni cosa.  
Damon arriva in città sulla scia di suo fratello. È una storia complicata, la loro, fatta di tradimenti e di sangue, di una donna – sempre la stessa, seppur nata in momenti diversi – e se fosse un film, Caroline sarebbe quasi propensa ad andarlo a vedere e forse si commuoverebbe, ma non è un film ed è disposta a tollerare Stefan, ma due vampiri sono troppi nella sua città. Soprattutto se uno dei due ha intorno a sé quell’aria di morte che Damon indossa come se fosse una giacca di pelle fatta su misura.  
Le ricorda un uomo che ha incontrato anni prima e Caroline decide di non soffermarsi sull’ipocrisia – non può farlo, se vuole ancora guardarsi allo specchio al mattino e _ne ha bisogno_ per farsi i capelli – del voler cacciare un vampiro che non sarà mai pericoloso come _lui._  
Lo incontra al Grill, mentre sta tenendo sotto controllo Stefan e cercando di non sentire i morsi della gelosia per il modo in cui Matt guarda Elena ancora e dopo tutti quegli anni, dopo che Elena l’ha lasciato, è partita ed è tornata. Damon vede il suo sguardo rivolto verso il fratello e tenta di sedurla.  
\- Ciao, splendore. –  
Caroline non riesce a credere a quanto sia patetico e disgustoso il modo in cui l’uomo lascia scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo corpo come se fossero mani, come se Caroline fosse solo una sua proprietà. Cerca di nascondere il brivido di repulsione che le percorre la schiena e si stampa sul volto il più fatuo dei sorrisi, mentre annuisce alle parole dell’uomo.  
Al secondo bicchiere di bourbon che l’uomo le offre (e immagina che sia la _bontà del suo cuore_ a spingerlo), un piano - sedurre il brutto vampiro cattivo e approfittare della sua distrazione per ficcargli un paletto nel cuore o trovare il suo punto debole e convincerlo ad andarsene e non tornare mai più nella sua città - le si forma nella mente. È semplice ed è rischioso, ma Caroline sa di poterlo mettere in atto, sa di aver imparato a resistere alla compulsione, sa di avere il vantaggio di sapere chi e cosa ha di fronte.  
E sa di aver bisogno di dimostrarsi e dimostrar _gli_ che aveva ragione, quando gli ha gridato di andarsene, di lasciare quella città e lasciarla sola perché sapeva cavarsela. Perché non aveva più bisogno di lui.    
   
È facile convincere Damon Salvatore che non si nasconde nulla, sotto la sua pelle chiara e i suoi capelli biondi, che non vi è nessuna consapevolezza di quello che si nasconde negli angoli scuri delle case e sotto i lampioni fulminati delle grandi città. Basta che Caroline lo guardi da sotto le ciglia scure e rida imbarazzata delle battute che Damon fa tintinnare come se fosse perle preziose perché l’uomo si chini verso di lei, con il sapore del bourbon sulla lingua, e le scosti una ciocca di capelli dal volto.  
\- Perché non andiamo via da qui? –  
Un sogghigno di cui Caroline immagina lui sia così fiero gli piega le labbra rosse e taglienti come i denti che vi nasconde dietro.  
Il brivido che le percorre la schiena gioca a suo favore e riempie gli occhi di Damon Salvatore di divertimento.  
Quando escono, Damon cammina qualche passo dietro di lei e Caroline sente il sorriso dell’uomo alle sue spalle serrarsi come una trappola sulla pelle della sua nuca. Stringe i pugni fino a sentire le semilune delle sue unghie contro i palmi e s’ingiunge di respirare – _inspira, espira, inspira, espira_ \- di non pensare ai vampiri che hanno tentato di ucciderla quando aveva otto anni, di non rivedere i loro denti bianchi nel buio della stanza che suo padre le aveva lasciato.  
Si dice che non è più una bambina, che sa a cosa va incontro. Cerca di concentrarsi sul peso del paletto di legno che ha nascosto nella tasca interna della giacca di pelle che indossa.  
Fanno pochi passi – superano la strada del Grill, svoltano a destra una volta e poi a sinistra – prima che Damon le afferri il polso senza più nessuna sagacia, senza più neanche l’ombra di una seduzione e la spinga contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
Caroline pensa distrattamente che alle elementari conosceva un bambino che viveva lì. Chissà che fine avrà fatto, chissà se sarà riuscito a diventare astronauta come affermava con gli occhi pieni di stelle in piedi dietro a un minuscolo banco di legno.  
\- Tesoro –  
La voce di Damon sembra il verso di un enorme gatto selvatico pronto a balzare sulla sua preda e quel nomignolo sulle sue labbra le fa digrignare i denti per la rabbia perché _come osa?_ , ma la piccola, dolce Caroline che ha lasciato che Damon la seducesse non risponderebbe a quel modo all’uomo che la guarda e la spinge contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
La ragazza spalanca gli occhi azzurri e lascia che la risata di Miss Mystic Falls le riempia la voce, quando mormora:  
\- Damon, cosa fai? Non mi sembra il posto per… -  
L’uomo la interrompe posandole un dito sulle labbra e Caroline deve stringere i pugni per non ritrarsi, per non cercare di nascondersi tra gli atomi del muro alle sue spalle.  
\- Ssssh. – mormora l’uomo. – Non è colpa mia non riuscivo a resistere. –  
Lascia che i suoi occhi scivolino sulla scollatura dell’abito viola che Caroline indossa e che sottolinea la curva del seno e poi più giù, lungo la pancia piatta della ragazza e lungo le sue gambe giù, giù, fino ai tacchi che le slanciano le caviglie sottili, prima di risalire e soffermarsi, per un istante sulla gonna del suo vestito, su quello che si nasconde tra le sue gambe e piegare le labbra in un sogghigno. Damon lascia che i suoi occhi la guardino come se lei fosse lì solo per quello, come se fosse un’autostrada da percorrere a suo piacimento, come se fosse un pezzo di carne in cui affondare i denti con gli occhi chiusi e il sangue che scivola lungo il mento, e non lascia nessun dubbio su chi ritiene sia responsabile di quella situazione, di quel suo _non riuscire a resistere_.  
Non per la prima volta, Caroline vorrebbe avere la forza per sbattergli la testa contro il selciato, per aprirgli il petto e stringere le dita intorno al suo cuore e gridare che non è lì, non esiste solo per il suo piacere, per tenere la mano ad Elena mentre piange la morte dei suoi genitori, per i piani di suo padre. Ripensa alla proposta che Klaus le ha fatto, anni fa, ripensa al miele che le scivolava nelle orecchie mentre l’uomo parlava e non sembrava poi così male, non sembrava poi così difficile dire sì.  
Caroline solleva il capo con sdegno.    
\- Ti sembro il tipo che si accontenta di una stradina buia e sporca? – domanda, con un velo di disprezzo nella voce.  
Damon posa una mano sul muro, accanto al suo volto, e le si avvicina ancor di più e cos’è questa cosa con gli immortali e il loro non saper rispettare gli spazi altrui?  
L’uomo le sfiora le labbra, quando parla di nuovo, e Caroline cerca di non rabbrividire, di non ricordare: _denti bianchi e buio e le sue urla che si mischiavano al rumore dei cuori strappati dal petto_.  
\- Penso che ti accontenterai di qualsiasi cosa io decida di darti. -  
La crudeltà delle parole contrasta con la delicatezza con cui le accarezza lo zigomo, la gota, il collo.  
Quando Damon torna a guardarla negli occhi, le pupille dell’uomo si sono dilatate fino a diventare un buco nero e Caroline sa cosa le aspetta: la forza gravitazionale di un’intera stella collassata che cerca di convincerla a fare qualcosa, a essere qualcosa di diverso da Caroline Forbes, ma sa anche come resistere, come spaccare il terreno con le dita e rimanere aggrappata fino a quando Damon non smetterà di parlare.  
\- Non urlerai e farai esattamente tutto quello che ti dico. Sai che ti farò del male e avrai paura, ma non vorrai scappare. Puoi gemere – aggiunge, quasi sovrappensiero.  
Caroline annuisce con gli occhi vacui e l’odio nel cuore e un sorriso soddisfatto piega le labbra dell’uomo, quando le afferra i capelli con una mano e tira per inclinarle la testa di lato e scoprirle il collo bianco e lungo dove il sangue scorre così veloce e così vicino alla superficie. Posa le labbra contro la sua carotide nella parodia di un bacio, di una delicatezza, mentre con una mano sale a stringerlo un seno fino a farle male, fino a strapparle un gemito di dolore e Caroline sente il sogghigno che, a quel verso, gli piega le labbra contro la pelle.  
È difficile, con il corpo di Damon così vicino al suo, cercare di sollevare un braccio per prendere il sottile paletto nascosto nella tasca interna della sua giacca, senza che l’uomo se ne accorga. Caroline non riesce a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo quando sente il legno tra le dita ed è solo troppo tardi, solo quando sente le labbra di Damon aprirsi come una tagliola su un sorriso tutto denti bianchi contro il suo collo che Caroline realizza.  
\- Non ti ho mai detto che potevi muoverti – sibila l’uomo contro il suo collo, prima di sbatterle la testa contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
Caroline sente rimbombare l’impatto nel cranio, nelle orecchie che fischiano, negli occhi che pulsano, nel sangue che cola lungo la sua nuca, nelle gambe che le cedono all’indietro e si trova a scivolare, scivolare, scivolare fino a toccare terra.  
Damon troneggia sopra di lei e, alla luce del flebile lampione all’angolo della strada, Caroline riesce a distinguere solo i denti e gli occhi dell’uomo e tutto il resto è notte, tutto il resto è la sua testa che palpita al ritmo del sangue e la sua mano stretta intorno al paletto di legno e una voce dietro i suoi occhi che le dice: _quando si abbasserà verso di te, quando si abbasserà devi colpire, devi._  
Damon ride.  
\- Barbie, non c’era bisogno di rendere tutto così complicato – afferma.  
Si acquatta davanti a lei e _continua a sorridere_ , mentre allunga un braccio per scostarle una ciocca di capelli biondi dal volto e Caroline pensa: _aspetta, aspetta, aspetta, più vicino._  
\- Sappiamo tutti come finisce questa storia: la bella viene mangiata dal mostro e nessuno si ricorderà più di lei perché era un personaggio inutile. –  
L’uomo si porta le dita alle labbra per leccare le poche gocce di sangue che vi sono rimaste attaccate.  
\- E non aveva neanche un sapore così buono – continua con una smorfia.  
Caroline si dice: _aspetta_ e non si accorge di tremare fino a quando Damon non si dà una pacca sulle ginocchia e si ritira in piedi e domanda:  
\- Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare? –  
Quando l’uomo si abbatte su di lei, come una tempesta estiva, come i nove cerchi dell’inferno di cui Klaus le ha parlato una volta, come la fine di un libro quando vorresti continuare a leggerlo, Caroline non rimane immobile e non lascia cadere il paletto, ma prima che possa anche solo sfiorarlo, Damon le ferma la mano e le spezza il polso. Caroline ne sente il dolore come una scossa che le risale lungo il braccio fino a scuoterle le corde vocali in un urlo roco.  
Il paletto tintinna tra di loro e Damon la guarda e sembra quasi dispiaciuto, quasi contrito, ma è tutta una farsa, tutta un.  
Quando i denti dell’uomo le affondano nel collo, Caroline urla di nuovo.  
   
   
La prima cosa che Caroline sente al risveglio sono le foglie morte che le solleticano la guancia e il naso e i sassolini bianchi che sembrano scavarle nelle ossa. Solo dopo, quando rialza gli occhi sulle fronde degli alberi, mosse da una lieve brezza, e sul cielo che si sta schiarendo, Caroline sente la sete che le brucia la gola e immagina che doveva sentirsi così anche il protagonista, morto in un vecchio bus su, su, su nelle terre selvagge dell’Alaska, di quel film che ha visto pochi giorni fa con Bonnie ed Elena.  
Vorrebbe piangere e vorrebbe urlare per quella sete, per i rumori delle macchine che, lontanissime, sembrano volerle entrare nel cervello, ma il cielo si sta schiarendo, sopra di lei, e Caroline si tira in piedi, si rassetta i vestiti rovinati dal fango e dal sangue alla bell’è meglio e corre più veloce che può, lungo il ciglio della grigia strada statale che costeggia i boschi di Mystic Falls.  
Sa dove andare perché lui gliel’ha raccontato, mentre Caroline tentava di suonare Jingle Bells al pianoforte che occupava una parete della prima casa che Klaus aveva occupato a Mystic Falls, delle streghe Bennett e dei vampiri che possono camminare alla luce del sole, delle faide tra streghe, vampiri e lupi mannari, dei doppelgangers, che rinascono a distanza di anni sempre uguali a sé stessi e sempre destinati a ripetere i loro patetici amori, e di tutti gli altri incubi che si nascondono nella notte.  
Caroline sa che ad attenderla, sulla soglia, non troverà il solito sorriso accogliente di Sheila, ma una parte di lei spera che Bonnie riesca a vedere oltre quello che è diventata, oltre quello che non avrebbe mai scelto per sé stessa e che è sempre la stessa Caroline di prima. Spera che Bonnie riesca a perdonarla, ma, Caroline avrebbe dovuto saperlo, la sua vita non è mai stata altro che una tragedia.   
   
   
***  
 

   
 _1 luglio 2000_  
   
 _L’odore dei biscotti riempie la casa e Caroline è grata che non si siano bruciati, è grata a quell’odore che riempie ogni stanza e copre l’odore di sangue che ancora sente nel naso, tra i capelli che ha lavato fino a finire lo shampoo alla camomilla che Steven le ha fatto trovare il primo giorno. E vuole bene a Steven, ma avrebbe voluto che fosse suo padre a farlo, a farle fare il giro della casa, a dirle:_ ti ho comprato queste cose, Carebear, _ma Bill Forbes è un uomo impegnato e Caroline non è davvero arrabbiata. Se lo ripete, mordendosi le labbra e stringendo la presina tra le mani per spostare i biscotti dal microonde al piattino di plastica pericolosamente in bilico sul piano della cucina._  
 _Non li ha cucinati lei, avrebbe voluto farlo perché è più gentile ed è così che fanno nei film quando devono ringraziare qualcuno, ma non sa cucinare. Sua madre non ha mai avuto voglia o tempo per insegnarle e in casa è sempre stato suo padre quello bravo ai fornelli, ma non può esattamente chiedere aiuto a chi non c’è._  
 _Caroline corruga la fronte e scuote il capo per scacciare quei brandelli di pensieri che sembrano infilarsi in ogni discorso che fa tra sé e sé. Aveva promesso di smetterla perché è una brava bambina, perché._  
 _Un biscotto scaldato nel microonde le cade sulla mano e Caroline esala un versetto di dolore e sorpresa: è un suono sottile come un fiato perché non vuole disturbare nessuno e non vuole che nessuno si accorga di quello che sta facendo._  
 _Quando poggia la mano sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso, getta un’ultima occhiata colpevole alla casa vuota alle sue spalle, ai suoi pavimenti di parquet bagnati dalla luce del sole che penetra attraverso le ampie vetrate, alle tende che fluttuano nella leggera brezza estiva e al silenzio che riempie ogni stanza._  
 _Riempie i polmoni di aria e la lascia uscire in una lenta espirazione, stringendo le dita intorno alla maniglia. Si ripete che deve farsi coraggio, che può andarsene anche se Steven le ha detto di aspettarlo a casa, che non sta scappando o andando lontano, che quell’uomo non le farà del male e lo deve ringraziare. Apre la porta con uno strattone e non si volta neanche quando si chiude, sbattendo sugli infissi._  
   
 _È facile trovare dove abiti l’uomo: non vi sono tante villette lungo quella spiaggia su cui Steven e suo padre hanno affittato una casa per le vacanze. Da un lato, l’abitazione che Caroline ha appena lasciato è costeggiata da un minuscolo parco pieno di giochi vecchi e poco curati e da cani portati a spasso dai loro padroni. Il loro lieve abbaiare vola nell’aria e l’accompagna, mentre si avvicina all’altra casa._  
 _È più grande di quella in cui è alloggiata lei ed ha le pareti bianche e il tetto spiovente, come la loro, ma c’è qualcosa nella pittura che la fa sembrare più scura, quasi nera. Caroline sbatte le palpebre ed è di nuovo bianca, sotto il caldo sole estivo._  
 _C’è un campanello privo di nome e Caroline indugia solo un istante, prima di suonare. La porta si apre prima ancora che il trillo abbia terminato di diffondersi nelle stanze e Caroline fa un salto che rischia di far precipitare tutti i biscotti al suolo. Arrossisce per la vergogna e la sua malagrazia. Il rossore che le imperla le gote si fa più intenso quando, alzando lo sguardo, incrocia lo sguardo dell’uomo che le sta di fronte. Ha un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia incrociate davanti al petto._  
 _Aveva preparato un discorso da fare per ringraziarlo e scusarsi della sua paura e del disturbo, ma le parole sembrano averle lasciato la bocca e rimane a guardarlo e improvvisamente riesce a respirare di nuovo con semplicità e le viene da piangere e ha gli occhi sgranati, come due fari di paura._  
 _\- Non pensavo avresti mai trovato il coraggio di suonare – nota l’uomo._  
 _\- Non ci ho messo così tanto! – esclama la bambina, oltraggiata, prima di potersi fermare perché lui è un adulto e dovrebbe essere più rispettosa, più._  
 _Caroline vorrebbe coprirsi il volto con le mani, ma ha ancora il piatto pieno di biscotti scaldati e ormai tiepidi e non può farlo senza peggiorare ulteriormente le cose. Spinge il piatto verso le gambe dell’uomo e fa un passo indietro non appena la mano di lui si allunga a prendere il suo dono._  
 _\- Sono per te – borbotta, con gli occhi fissi sulle scarpe scure di lui. – Per ringraziarti. Di questa notte, di avermi salvato e di… tutto. Non li ho fatti io perché non so cucinare, mia madre dice che sono troppo piccola e comunque non ha tempo e non le piace cucinare. Mangiamo sempre cose del Grill o la pizza e mi piace un sacco la pizza, ma… non so cucinare neanche quella comunque e… -_  
 _Deve mordersi la lingua per fermare quel vomito di parole. Chiude gli occhi prima di rialzarli sull’uomo che le sta di fronte. Immagina che sarà seccato e la guarderà annoiato perché è stupida e gli sta facendo perdere tempo, ma quando trova il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo in volto, le labbra dell’uomo sono piegate leggermente all’insù e sembra più divertito, che scocciato._  
 _\- Vuoi entrare a mangiare? – domanda. – Sono troppi per me. -_  
 _Caroline impiega solo un secondo di troppo prima di annuire furiosamente._  
   
A volte Caroline si ferma a pensare che deve dargli fastidio, che l’uomo avrà sicuramente altre cose da fare, ma lui non si lamenta mai delle sue visite. _Puoi chiamarmi Klaus_ , le dice, e Caroline lo fa, lo chiama Klaus, grida il suo nome ancor prima di varcare la soglia, quando è eccitata e deve raccontargli qualcosa, mangia i biscotti che l’uomo le fa trovare sul tavolo e non si chiede mai come faccia a sapere quali siano i suoi preferiti.  
Sul divano dell’uomo, recupera le notti insonni passate nella sua cameretta, in attesa del ritorno dei mostri che Klaus ha ucciso – _li ha uccisi, sono morti, non torneranno mai, ed è qui vicino, è qui accanto_ , si ripete e non basta mai per scacciare le tenebre che negli angoli si addensano a prendere forme quasi umani, forme di canini splendenti sotto la luna piena.


	3. Kept my treasures with my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo Klaus e Caroline hanno finalmente occasione di parlare; Bonnie non è disposta a scendere a certi compromessi, Sheila si prepara a una battaglia e da qualche parte nel mondo Rebekah ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In questo capitolo compare, finalmente - per voi e purtroppo per me perché fare dialogare lui e Caroline è sempre la mia croce - molto più Klaus spero che le cose e l'ordine degli eventi comincino ad essere un po' più chiari XD;  
> \- In ordine sparso: la Vergine di Norimberga era uno strumento di tortura; il bagakay è un'arma da lancio usata nelle filippine secondo questa fonte [qui ](http://www.kalifilippino.it/armi-filippine/armi-da-lancio/bagakay.html);  
> \- Avevo immaginato questa storia come una cosa prevalentemente incentrata su Klaus e Caroline, ma gli altri personaggi -  ~~Bonnie, Bekah e Kol~~  - hanno deciso che volevano un arco narrativo tutto loro. Vedremo in quale sfacelo finirà il tutto. /o\  
> \- Sempre NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi svista, errore, strafalcione. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>   
>  

 

**Capitolo 2**  
**Kept my treasures with my bones**

  
  
  
Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che Caroline è entrata in quella casa, ma nulla sembra essere cambiato. Il vecchio ed enorme divano di pelle su cui si è rannicchiata e addormentata centinaia di volte si trova ancora davanti al televisore piatto che occupa la parete sinistra della stanza. Sulla destra, un’isola di pietra separa il resto della sala dall’angolo cucina con i suoi pensili moderni e dai colori neutri.  
Dalla porta socchiusa del bagno esce un leggero vapore che inumidisce le pareti.  
Klaus è in piedi a poca distanza da lei con indosso solo un asciugamano legato in vita. Caroline ne sente la presenza come di una certezza, come di un nucleo ferroso al centro di un pianeta, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dai mobili, dalle pareti bianche, dalle porte socchiuse.  
\- Caroline – la richiama l’uomo.  
La voce si arrotola come un serpente di nuvole grigie intorno alle sillabe del suo nome e Caroline lo sente risuonarle nelle ossa. Si volta a guardarlo prima di potersi fermare a pensare.  
\- Klaus. –  
Gli occhi dell’uomo sono fissi sul suo viso. La bocca è piegata nell’ombra di un sogghigno e Caroline non riesce a trattenersi dal pensare che stia sorridendo di lei, del suo imbarazzo, di quell’aria pesante e acquosa che sembra essere calata sulla casa.  
\- Accogli tutti i tuoi ospiti così? – domanda, inarcando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.  
Il sogghigno sulle labbra dell’uomo si allarga.  
\- Solo i miei preferiti. –  
Una delle cose che Caroline ha dovuto imparare a controllare, da quando si è svegliata nella pelle di un mostro, è un desiderio che le striscia nelle ossa e sembra risvegliarsi ad ogni minima carezza, ad ogni sguardo scuro, ad ogni parola suadente, ad ogni sorriso invitante. Di fronte al tono di Klaus e al modo in cui la guarda come se dopo tutti gli anni passati e tutte le parole che, come dardi, hanno riempito quelle mura, lei fosse ancora una delle sette meraviglie del mondo, Caroline sente quel desiderio serrarle le ossa e la gola e deve stringere i pugni - deve _inspirare ed espirare -_ prima di poter rispondere con tono fermo e pieno di scherno.  
\- Era un invito ad andare a vestirti. -  
Caroline è quasi sicura che Klaus ancheggi più del necessario per raggiungere la stanza e non riesce a trattenere uno sbuffo perché è sempre stato una tale prima donna.  
\- E chiudi la porta! – grida alle sue spalle, prima di alzare le mani al cielo e voltarsi.  
È strano e sconcertante essere di nuovo lì, in quella casa che non sembra cambiata di una virgola, con un uomo che non invecchierà mai e con quelle nuova ossa di mostro che si nascondono dietro la sua pelle di diciassettenne e Caroline pensa: _se nulla è cambiato tanto vale vedere se ci sono ancora i miei biscotti preferiti._  
   
Non si sorprende di trovarne due pacchi nuovi e chiusi. Quando Klaus riemerge dalla stanza, con indosso la sua personale divisa composta da pantaloni scuri, maglietta grigia e innumerevoli collane intorno al collo, la trova seduta su uno degli alti sgabelli della cucina intenta a masticare un biscotto mentre osserva distrattamente il suo telefono.  
\- Notizie interessanti? – domanda.  
Caroline non sobbalza: i suoi nuovi sensi l’avevano avvisata dell’arrivo dell’uomo.  
\- Noto con piacere che non ti sei risparmiato in Sud Sudan – osserva.  
Klaus solleva le spalle con finta modestia.  
\- Tu dici? – domanda. – Io non credo sia stata una delle mie azioni migliori. Ho avuto un imprevisto e ho dovuto lasciare il campo prima del tempo – risponde e la guarda come se fosse chiaro quale sia stato l’imprevisto e lo è solo che Caroline non capisce.  
Prima di arrivare, mentre guidava con le dita strette intorno al volante al punto da temere di finire col romperlo, Caroline aveva pensato a cosa dire una volta davanti a Klaus. Aveva preparato un discorso preciso e ne aveva studiato le pause necessarie a far capitolare il sospettato, come le avevano insegnato sua madre e gli innumerevoli telefilm polizieschi che Caroline aveva guardato nelle serate in cui Liz Forbes non era in casa.  
Aveva preparato ogni cosa, ma le parole le sfuggono dalle labbra come un fiume in piena.  
\- Perché hai ucciso Damon? –  
Klaus per un attimo sembra fermarsi: tutta l’energia violenta che gli scorre sotto la pelle pare, per un istante, arrestarsi. Il tempo di un respiro e riprende a scorrere come la Terra intorno al sole.  
\- Lo sai perché – risponde, asciutto.  
È un istante e Caroline frantuma un biscotto tra le dita.  
\- Avevi promesso – ringhia tra i denti.  
Sente il mostro agitarsi sotto la pelle, le vene del volto che bruciano per diventare nere e i denti che vorrebbero allungarsi diventare zanne in grado di squarciare la pelle dell’uomo che le sta di fronte e la guarda come se nulla fosse, ma Caroline stringe i pugni intorno al biscotto e all’aria.  
Klaus annuisce con comprensione, mentre si siede sullo sgabello vuoto. Allunga una mano sul piano di pietra fino a sfiorarle le dita.  
\- Avevo promesso – conferma e Caroline lo vede nello sguardo che le rivolge, nella piega delle sue labbra che l’uomo non ha finito e che quello che dirà non le piacerà. – Avevo promesso a una ragazza di sedici anni di andarmene e lasciarle vivere la sua vita a modo suo perché ne era assolutamente in grado e non aveva bisogno della mia ingerenza. E qui cito letteralmente. –  
\- E allora perc… -  
\- Ma tu non sei più viva – conclude Klaus.  
C’è qualcosa che gli brucia nella voce e negli occhi. Qualcosa di nero e freddo come l’Inferno e Caroline sente un brivido scorrerle lungo la schiena perché Klaus è pericoloso. Lo è sempre stato e Caroline a volte si dimentica che quello che ha di fronte è il volto che dall’inizio dei tempi e della storia terrorizza gli uomini forse anche più della morte. Klaus è distruzione, devastazione, è l’incubo che scende la notte con i raid aerei, con le bombe che fanno esplodere i sommergibili, l’ombra che spaventa i soldati nelle trincee. È la guerra stessa che gli si agita sotto la pelle, nelle lunghe dita da pianista, nella voce che trema di malcelato furore.  
Caroline sbuffa.  
\- Non è una tua responsabilità – sbotta.  
Klaus prende un biscotto dal sacchetto e se lo rigira distrattamente nella mano.  
\- Lo so – annuisce. – È una responsabilità tua. E di Damon Salvatore e qualcuno doveva pagare. –  
Il biscotto scoppia come una granata fra di loro e Caroline sobbalza.  
\- Non era _una tua responsabilità_ fargliela pagare – ripete.  
L’uomo torna a posare lo sguardo su di lei ed è di nuovo lì: tutta l’ira del mondo racchiusa nei suoi occhi dello stesso colore dell’oro che ha causato migliaia di guerre.  
\- Avevi promesso che te la saresti cavata da sola e io ho promesso di stare alla larga da te e da questa insulsa cittadina di provincia, di occuparmi dei miei affari altrove e smettere di spaventare i tuoi patetici pretendenti o cercare di mettere becco nei tuoi sciocchi comitati, ma _sei morta_ , tesoro, e il nostro patto ha smesso di avere qualsiasi valore. –  
Caroline alza le mani al cielo in un gesto di stizza.  
\- Non era questo l’accordo. –  
\- L’accordo, dolcezza - l’uomo scatta improvvisamente in piedi e avvicina il volto a quello della donna – presupponeva che tu saresti rimasta in vita. Sei stata tu a non rispettarlo. -  
   
Quando era tornata a casa, dopo essere stata trasformata in vampiro e con ancora il sapore del sangue di Bonnie sulla lingua, Caroline si era chiusa in bagno e, seduta sulle piastrelle fredde, aveva pianto.  
Liz Forbes era tornata solo ore dopo: lo scatto della serratura difettosa l’aveva svegliata e Caroline si era trovata avvolta su sé stessa su una distesa di ceramica bianca. Quando si era guardata allo specchio – e quanto era stato difficile aggrapparsi con le dita al lavandino e tirarsi in piedi – Caroline non aveva trovato, ad accoglierla nel suo riflesso, occhi rossi e gonfi, ma solo la pelle perfetta di una diciassettenne. Aveva sfiorato le palpebre rosa con le dita e aveva sentito una nuova marea di singhiozzi risalirle la gola.  
\- Tutto bene? – aveva domandato sua madre oltre la porta chiusa.  
Caroline si era schiarita la voce prima di rispondere:  
\- Sì, mamma. Ora esco. –  
Ed era uscita e aveva sorriso, mentre sua madre scaldava dei vecchi avanzi e le raccontava dell’ultimo caso che stava seguendo – un furto nella casa dei Fell. Il piatto nel microonde girava e girava e girava e Caroline aveva sorriso per non piangere per sé stessa e per la rabbia, per quello che le aveva fatto Damon e per quello a cui si era condannata da sola, per lo sguardo che le avrebbe rivolto Klaus una volta scoperto che non era stata in grado di salvarsi.  
   
Dopo la sua morte, Caroline aveva immaginato innumerevoli volte il momento in cui Klaus, per la prima volta, avrebbe posato gli occhi su di lei e su quel nuovo mostro che le si agita sotto la pelle e aveva temuto il giudizio dell’uomo, il modo in cui avrebbe visto solo il suo fallimento e non più quello che un tempo l’aveva legata a lui.  
Ora che Klaus è seduto di fronte a lei, ogni timore è scacciato dal bruciante desiderio di essere più vecchia. Vecchia come i fratelli con cui Klaus è cresciuto e a messo a ferro e fuoco il mondo, per potergli strappare dalle labbra il sogghigno con cui la guarda, con cui è tornato a Mystic Falls come se lei fosse una sua proprietà da vendicare.  
\- Se avessi voluto uccidere Damon l’avrei fatto da sola – ringhia.  
Klaus scuote la testa.  
\- Sei troppo giovane, tesoro. –  
Le accarezza la mano con le dita e Caroline non si ritrae da quella carezza fumosa, ma ne osserva il movimento con malcelato sospetto.  
\- Non saresti mai stata in grado di tenergli testa. –  
La voce di Klaus le sfiora le orecchie, le ciocche di capelli biondi che le incorniciano il viso, il collo, con la stessa delicatezza con cui le sue dita le sfiorano la mano, ma c’è una tacita affermazione di proprietà tra le pieghe di quella parole da cui Caroline non può fare a meno di ribellarsi.  
\- E soprattutto non potevi accettare che qualcuno osasse toccare qualcosa che consideravi tuo – sputa.  
Klaus ha il volto chino sulle loro mani giunte, ma non basta a nascondere agli occhi di Caroline, gli angoli delle labbra che si sollevano in un sorriso e le fossette che gli incidono le guance.  
\- L’hai detto tu – si limita a risponderle, leggero e soave.  
Caroline scatta in piedi e strappa via la mano, cerca, riprendendosi le sue dita, di recuperare anche il controllo della sua vita, di quella conversazione, dei suoi pensieri che si arrotolano come gomitoli impazziti. Una mattina di anni prima, Caroline aveva pensato, mentre guardava la luce giocare con i capelli di Klaus, che sarebbe stato facile mettere la sua vita nelle mani di quell’uomo e lasciare che ci fosse finalmente qualcuno a preoccuparsi di lei. Era stato un attimo, prima che qualcosa, dentro di lei, si ribellasse anche solo all’idea: era Caroline Forbes e poteva cavarsela da sola, grazie tante.  
\- È per questo che ti avevo detto di andartene – ringhia ed ha gli occhi rossi e vene nere che le macchiano la pelle. – Perché non riuscivi a capire che la mia vita non _è. Cosa. Tua_. –  
La schiena di Klaus sembra essere diventata di pietra come quella di certe statue che immortalano antichi eroi nel momento che precede il lancio di un giavellotto, di una lancia, di un bagakay. Di fronte allo sguardo scuro che l’uomo le rivolge e alla tensione che gli percorre le braccia dalla spalla fino alle mani strette a pugno, Caroline viene percorsa da un tremito lungo un attimo.  
Si riscuote con uno scossone e rialza il capo, raddrizza la schiena e posa le mani sui fianchi.  
\- E io, _tesoro_ – sputa l’uomo. – Me ne sono andato. –  
Caroline alza le mani al cielo.  
\- Non del tutto, chiaramente! Quanti uomini hai costretto a spiare la mia vita? –  
Klaus schiocca la lingua, infastidito.  
\- Sapere cosa accade nel mondo è parte di quello che sono – sibila.  
\- Sapere quello che accade nei paesi in guerra – sbotta Caroline, sbattendo un piede per terra. – Mystic Falls non è in guerra. –  
Klaus scuote le spalle in un gesto di finta noncuranza.  
\- Due vampiri arrivano in una città controllata da un Consiglio che sa tutto degli esseri soprannaturali e li teme come i bambini temono il buio. A volte basta questo per scatenare una guerra. –  
Un sorriso tagliente gli piega le labbra rosse e umide e Caroline non ne può più.  
\- Sei impossibile – esclama. – Almeno abbi la decenza di ammettere di aver infranto una promessa. –  
È un lampo come quello di un temporale estivo che squarcia il cielo e, per un attimo, illumina ogni cosa – le case a schiera, l’interno degli appartamenti spogli, le fronde verdi degli alberi che appaiono quasi nere di notte, l’asfalto scuro e umido – il modo in cui Klaus si muove e le si para davanti. Ha gli occhi scuri e la mascella serrata come una vergine di Norimberga intorno a uno sventurato condannato a una morte atroce. L’uomo solleva una mano – ed è lento come una foglia morta che cade all’arrivo dell’autunno – a sfiorarle una gota, lo zigomo, ad intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli biondi e Caroline non si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quando Klaus non si umetta le labbra.  
Quando, solo poche settimane prima, Damon le si era parato di fronte e l’aveva premuta contro il muro scuro di un palazzo, Caroline aveva sentito le ossa riempirsi di bile e i muscoli paralizzarsi per il terrore. Di fronte a Klaus, Caroline non riesce ad avere paura – vorrebbe, a volte, perché pensa: sarebbe giusto, sarebbe saggio, sarebbe sano, ma non sa come farlo, come avere paura di lui, dopo tutti quegli anni.  
Klaus la guarda e Caroline pensa che vorrebbe arrendersi, vorrebbe solo smettere di combattere – e non è ironico? Non è così che finiscono tutte le guerre? Con qualcuno che si piega a lui -, ma non può farlo. Non sarebbe più Caroline Forbes se lo facesse e Caroline non può perdersi. Non sa come farlo.  
Non sa avere paura e non può arrendersi: è un’impasse terribile in cui inizia e si conclude tutta la sua vita.  
Le dita di Klaus sono scivolate a carezzarle la nuca senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Quando l’uomo riprende a parlare, lo fa con un tono basso e roco, con la voce suadente che ha convinto centinaia di comandanti a schierare le loro truppe, decine di capi di stato a infrangere un patto sancito con inchiostro nero.  
\- Mi hai chiesto di andarmene perché volevi vivere la tua vita – le ricorda – e l’ho fatto. Ti ho concesso una grazia che non avevo mai accordato a nessuno e non ho chiesto nulla in cambio, se non la tacita promessa che saresti rimasta in vita. –  
Le dita sulla sua nuca sono allo stesso tempo una carezza e un artiglio.  
\- Ma sei stata uccisa e non potevo lasciare che la cosa restasse impunita. Ne va della mia reputazione – mormora.  
Carolina sbuffa, incredula.  
\- Come se qualcuno avrebbe mai osato mettere in dubbio la tua reputazione come più grande assassino della storia dell’umanità! –  
L’uomo abbozza un sorriso.  
\- Non ci crederai, tesoro, ma mia sorella sta facendo del suo meglio per raggiungere il mio primato. -  
Caroline alza gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non è questo il punto e _lo sai._ –  
Klaus annuisce.  
\- Non sei una mia proprietà - Klaus immagina gli occhi rossi di Rebekah e la risata tintinnante di sua sorella, arida come l’infrangersi di due rocce, mentre ride di lui. – Ma sei in vita perché io l’ho voluto e ho già graziato tuo padre. – Le labbra di Klaus sono così vicine al suo volto che quasi la sfiorano. – Non potevi chiedermi di lasciare in vita anche Damon Salvatore. _Lo sai_ – le fa il verso e Caroline pensa che uno schiaffo avrebbe fatto meno male di quel tradimento che è parlare di Bill Forbes.  
Si allontana dall’uomo come se l’avesse bruciata come quella polvere da sparo che sembra sempre circondarlo. Per un istante la mano di Klaus rimane sollevata fra di loro come un ponte spezzato, come la nota di una canzone interrotta, come il ricordo di qualcosa.  
\- Hai esagerato. –  
Il mormorio che le lascia le labbra è quasi un singhiozzo, che aleggia nell’aria anche dopo che Caroline si è sbattuta la porta alle spalle.  
Rebekah, con il suo sorriso bianco di ossa, ha sempre amato le messe in scena e gli ingressi teatrali come un improvviso arrivo di cavallette in grado di sterminare interi raccolti in poche ore, proprio quando il popolo pensa: quest’anno ce l’abbiamo fatta, quest’anno sopravivremo, o un’inattesa alta marea in grado di annegare ettari ed ettari di risaie. Mentre si versa un bicchiere di bourbon, Klaus non riesce a fare a meno di pensare quanto sua sorella avrebbe battuto le mani e riso divertita di fronte alla scena che si è appena svolta in casa sua.  
   
***  
   
\- Come possiamo stare ferme senza fare nulla? –  
Bonnie è animata da un’impazienza che Sheila Bennett riconosce e comprende: è stata anche sua, decine di anni prima, quando le case di Mystic Falls erano meno numerose e i boschi sembravano espandersi, con sottili prolungamenti, fin quasi al centro della cittadina.  
L’anziana donna poggia sul tavolo la tazza da cui stava bevendo prima che sua nipote varcasse, come un tornado di magia ed agitazione, la porta della cucina. Non è stupita che Bonnie sia in grado di sentire il ritorno di Klaus nell’aria: ciascuno dei quattro fratelli, dicono gli antichi manoscritti, porta con sé qualcosa che rende l’aria più difficile da respirare per chi è in grado di percepire le sottili variazioni della Natura.   
L’arrivo di Kol, è scritto con inchiostro nero di peste, è preceduto dall’odore della cancrena che si appiccica alla lingua; quello di Rebekah, la principessa che ha fame di ogni cosa e nulla può stringere senza prosciugarlo della vita, dal sapore di fiori marci sulla pelle e da un senso di vuoto che si apre sotto l’ombelico. I passi Elijah sul mondo, più delicati fra tutti, sono accompagnati dal profumo di crisantemi e terra bagnata.  
Trovarsi in presenza di Klaus è come ritrovarsi sotto gli zoccoli di un cavallo imbizzarrito, davanti ad una bomba che sta per esplodere. È il sapore acre della sabbia in gola e negli occhi; sono le orecchie che fischiano per uno sparo e il sangue che zampilla da una ferita.  
\- Non potevamo accettare tre vampiri a Mystic Falls e dovremmo accettare _lui_? – insiste Bonnie.  
Sheila pensa che è quasi triste osservare la passione che anima sua nipote e sapere che non servirà a nulla, che non basta la magia a fermare certi mostri. Che i Quattro Fratelli sono lì da sempre e continueranno a segnare la terra anche dopo che la stirpe dei Bennett sarà estinta da secoli.  
Esala un sospiro che si infrange contro il fumo che, lieve, si leva dalla sua tazza.  
\- Non possiamo nulla contro di lui – afferma e ricorda quando questa consapevolezza l’aveva fatta sentire sconfitta.  
Era stato anni prima, quando Klaus era giunto per la prima volta a Mystic Falls e si era presentato alla sua porta con il sorriso di chi stringe il destino del mondo tra le mani e non ha bisogno di chiedere nulla.  
\- Ho deciso di trasferirmi qui per qualche anno – le aveva comunicato ritto come un’alabarda sull’ultimo gradino del suo portico. – E non voglio problemi. –  
L’essere che indossava il volto di un uomo sulla trentina aveva fatto scorrere lo sguardo sulle eleganti casette a schiera del vicinato, sulle risate scoppiettanti dei bambini che giocavano sull’erba verde e rigogliosa dei giardini privati.  
\- Sarebbe davvero un peccato dover macchiare questa città di rosso – aveva mormorato, quasi contrito.  
Sheila aveva stretto le dita intorno alla maniglia.  
\- Perché – aveva esalato. – Perché qui? Non abbiamo nulla di… -  
_Nulla del Medio Oriente che tanto prediligi in questo periodo_ , non aveva aggiunto.  
Lo sguardo di Klaus si era fatto per un istante diverso, prima che l’uomo tornasse a sorriderle con il volto di chi non può fare altro che vincere ogni guerra.  
\- Perché ho fatto un investimento – aveva detto, umettandosi le labbra rosse come il succo di certi frutti o il sangue di certi animali. – E voglio vedere cosa mi porterà. –  
Quando se n’era andato, sparito con la stessa violenta rapidità con cui si era presentato alla sua porta, Sheila aveva sentito la sconfitta riempire ogni anfratto della sua casa, ogni poro della sua pelle, ogni interstizio tra i suoi organi, ma quello era stato prima.  
Prima di capire che, come le streghe e la loro battaglia per sradicare il morbo dei vampiri dalla terra, il mostro che si era presentato alla sua porta non era nient’altro che uno strumento della Natura per mantenere il suo equilibrio che regola ogni cosa. Prima di vedere che tutti loro non erano altro che pedine della stessa, disumana mano.  
Ora Sheila rivede negli occhi scuri e giovani di sua nipote quella stessa impotenza che l’aveva animata un tempo e spera che un giorno anche Bonnie riuscirà a capire.  
\- Non possiamo nulla contro la Guerra stessa – afferma. – Possiamo solo farci da parte e sperare che quando se ne andrà, resterà ancora qualcosa di Mystic Falls. –  
Bonnie stringe i pugni e, per la prima volta, la guarda come se non la riconoscesse. Sheila sospira e pensa che questa è la battaglia che Klaus ha preparato per lei: impedire che sua nipote faccia qualche follia.  
   
_***_  
   
_10 agosto 2000_  
   
_Caroline ha ai piedi un paio di alti stivali di gomma rossi, con cui salta le pozzanghere che costellano il marciapiede trasformandolo in un percorso ad ostacoli. Potrebbe, volendo, saltare_ nelle _pozzanghere, ma indossa un vestito che, Steven ha detto, suo padre ha comprato espressamente per lei e non vuole rischiare di sporcarlo di fango._  
_Si ferma davanti alla casa bianca che a volte sembra nera che è diventata, in quella lunga e calda estate sulla costa, il suo posto preferito. Più del mare, più della piscina in cui Steven l’ha portata insieme alle sue figlie, più del chiosco che faceva un gelato che le si scioglieva subito sulle mani, Caroline pensa con una malinconia strana per una bambina di otto anni che saranno i momenti vissuti in quella casa quelli che metterà in valigia e si porterà dietro. Quelli che le mancheranno. Il pensiero della valigia la riporta al motivo per cui, in quel momento, si trova davanti a quella casa e le fa rabbuiare il volto: i saluti non le sono mai piaciuti sin da quando suo padre una mattina ha preso le sue cose e se n’è andato per sempre dalla sua casa._  
_La porta di legno si apre da sola dall’interno e, davanti alla stanza scura che le si apre davanti, Caroline fatica a trattenere un risolino al sentirsi come Alice che scende nel Paese delle Meraviglie._  
   
_\- Cos’è? Avevi paura? – le domanda Klaus, quando la bambina lo raggiunge nell’ampio salone che occupa gran parte del pianterreno della casa. Caroline a volte si sorprende della velocità con cui l’uomo sembra in grado di muoversi._  
_L’ampia stanza affaccia, con due larghe porte-finestre, sul rigoglioso giardino posto sul retro della villetta. La prima volta che Klaus l’aveva portata a visitarlo aveva aggiunto con un sogghigno segreto:_  
_\- Per fortuna mia sorella non è mai venuta a farmi visita o le piante non sarebbero così verdi. –_  
_Caroline aveva annuito con gli occhi sgranati senza capire davvero. Aveva solo immaginato che la misteriosa sorella di Klaus fosse sbadata come sua madre e si dimenticasse spesso di annaffiare le piante._  
_Caroline gonfia le guance e scuote il capo:_  
_\- Ero sovrappensiero – afferma piccata._  
_Sbatte un piedino di gomma sul pavimento e Klaus scoppia in una risata che sembra scuoterlo tutto dall’interno e che le fa imporporare le guance. Caroline si stringe le mani al petto, torturandosi le dita e l’uomo la invita, con un cenno della mano, a sedersi accanto a lui sullo sgabello posto davanti all’ampio pianoforte a coda. La bambina indugia solo un istante prima di cedere con uno sbuffo e avanzare strascicando leggermente i piedi per terra._  
_\- Stavi suonando qualcosa? – domanda._  
_Klaus emette un verso di assenso._  
_\- È strano. Dalla strada non si sentiva – afferma, corrugando la fronte._  
_Lo sgabello è troppo alto per lei e dondola le gambe senza mai toccare il pavimento. Una parte di lei sa che sta perdendo tempo e che era andata lì per un motivo preciso, ma non riesce a dirlo perché se lo dici poi diventa vero e Caroline non vuole che sia vero, non –_  
_\- Vuoi provare a suonare? – le domanda l’uomo._  
_Caroline si volta di scatto a guardarlo perché Klaus non le ha mai permesso di toccare il pianoforte perché è troppo vecchio,_ uno degli ultimi del suo genere _, le ha detto una volta,_ non un gioco per bambini _. Klaus ha passato innumerevoli pomeriggi ad accompagnare i racconti di Caroline, le sue letture o i suoi scarabocchi infantili con la musica, ma non le ha mai chiesto se volesse suonare. La bambina annuisce con convinzione ed esala un:_ sì, per favore _che_ _lo fa di nuovo scoppiare a ridere._  
_\- Devi poggiare le mani a questo modo – afferma, mostrandole come, prima di prenderle le dita minuscole di Caroline tra le sue e guidarle nella giusta posizione._  
   
_La luce del sole si è fatta più bassa e più rossa, oltre le fronde verde degli alberi, quando Caroline finalmente afferma, accompagnata dal movimento delle sue mani sulla tastiera, e delle prime note di Jingle Bells:_  
_\- Domani partiamo. Torno a casa. Ero venuta a salutare e avrei dovuto dirlo prima e tornare subito a casa perché dovevo fare la valigia, ma non volevo e forse avrei dovuto portarti un regalo d’addio perché è così che si fa, ma non avevo soldi e…-_  
_Klaus la guarda ed è ha gli occhi scuri come gli angoli della stanza in cui si trovano e un’espressione divertita sulle labbra e le due cose non dovrebbero andare insieme eppure lo fanno sul suo volto._  
_Le posa una mano sul capo, tra i capelli biondi che Caroline ha legato in una coda alta e lo sa che le dà fastidio quando le rovina le pettinature, ma lo fa lo stesso e sorride dell’espressione indispettita della bambina._  
_\- Chi ha detto che sarà un addio? – domanda._  
_Caroline si sente per un attimo come un pesce: con le labbra sbarrate e nessuna parola nella gola._  
_\- Perché sto per partire – inizia incerta. – E tu non sei di Mystic Falls. –_  
_Klaus è tornato a posare le dita sulla tastiera bianca e nera del pianoforte e a guardare il giardino che si apre davanti a loro. Annuisce un assenso distratto._  
_\- Non vuol dire che non potrei passare da quelle parti, un giorno. –_  
_Caroline pensa che non è abbastanza, che avrebbe preferito un saluto più affettuoso e meno incerto, ma annuisce come se avesse capito, come se andasse bene._  
_Quando se ne va, Klaus la saluta sulla porta della sua casa con un buffetto leggero e un:_ Alla prossima, _che le lascia l’amaro in bocca._  
   
   
_22 agosto 2000_  
   
_Caroline è seduta sul sedile posteriore della macchina della mamma di Elena Gilbert, intenta ad osservare con aria distratta il paesaggio di autovetture parcheggiate e carrelli della spesa che vengono metodicamente svuotati nel portabagagli da persone indaffarate._  
_Miranda Gilbert è andata a prenderle a scuola al posto di Liz, trattenuta al lavoro da un improvviso cambio di turno, e dopo essersi assicurata che le bambine si allacciassero la cintura come si deve ha annunciato che dovevano passare un attimo al supermercato a comprare delle cose per Jeremy. Elena aveva roteato gli occhi e sussurrato a Caroline con un sorriso:_  
_\- È incredibile di quante cose abbia bisogno un bambino così piccolo. -_  
_Caroline aveva stirato un sorriso forzato. Era invidiosa della famiglia di Elena: dei suoi genitori sempre presenti e attenti, dei sorrisi aperti di Miranda, delle camicie stirate di Grayson, delle discussioni che Elena aveva con suo fratello. Si sentiva una bambina cattiva ogni volta che sentiva quella punta di rabbia nello stomaco e forse era per questo che aveva ricevuto una famiglia a pezzi e degli incubi dai denti bianchi: perché era cattiva._  
_Un leggero bussare contro il vetro del finestrino a cui è appoggiata attira la sua attenzione. Quando rialza lo sguardo, Caroline trova ad attenderla: fossette e occhi scuri e un sorriso divertito. Riesce a stento a trattenere uno gridolino eccitato che attirerebbe l’attenzione di Elena, seduta sul sedile del passeggero, e, Caroline decide, non vuole che Elena sappia, che Elena veda. Vuole che quello sia solo un suo segreto._  
_Solleva la mano in un leggero saluto, che fa allargare il sogghigno sulle labbra di Klaus e a cui l’uomo risponde poggiando, per un istante, la mano sul vetro scaldato dal sole che li separa._  
_Quando, una volta a casa, Caroline scende dalla macchina, ha ancora sulle labbra un sorriso che le fa quasi male per quanto è largo e aperto e inaspettato._  
   
 


End file.
